


now i understand

by truth_seeker_1789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Could be either, Domestic, Female Raphael (Supernatural), Gen, Good Person Raphael (Supernatural), Or romantic, POV Raphael, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stargazing, woodworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: "God created Humankind in His own image."One quiet night, Raphael realizes just how correct Moses' Gospel truly is.
Relationships: Raphael (Supernatural) & Reader, Raphael (Supernatural) & You, Raphael (Supernatural)/Reader, Raphael (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 7





	now i understand

*

The breeze coming through the window carried with it the scent of drying grass, the sound of crickets, the crisp taste of a warm evening.

  
The sky danced in blazing golds and sparkling greens, ferocious reds and glorious blues. 

The fireworks were near enough that the refractions played on the glass within the ancient window panes, but also distant enough that the sound was nothing more than a muffled roar, echoing from leagues away.

There was a magic to the scene, fireflies dancing in the garden, the fairy lights strung about your room and the patio adding a soft glow that nearly reminded her of Heaven.

She counted the stars glistening above her, shining from a shimmering sky. Part of her yearned to return to the heavens, spread her wings and twirl among them, fall seemingly endless into the light.

The continued ballad of your blade etching patterns into Ponderosa provided enough of a tether to keep her rooted to the present, gaze drifting lazily back to where you were hunched over the large piece of wood.

You hummed quietly to yourself as you worked, fingers tracing gently over each new lines you would carve, reshaping this single branch into a piece of art.

She was mesmerized, watching the way your eyes shined even as you struggled against the grain, lost in the kaleidoscopic dance of your irises.

For a moment, she dreamt of falling headlong into them as well, finding the same sparkling splendour of any star cluster.

Her Father's craftsmanship- 

Shaping patterns into every quark, spinning His design into some spectacular sequence she could study for aeons.

That creativity, that passion, that dedication and imagination-

He had chosen Humanity to bestow these gifts to, giving them just enough of a spark to wonder, to dream, and Lucifer bolstering their curiosity and resolve enough to pursue it.

It was a marvel to behold, and there was an intimacy to watching your hands shape the universe to your will, as small a corner as it was.

You worked with such dedication, such careful focus-

She admired your deftness, awed slightly by the delicate designs appearing from the application of such a deadly instrument.

Who knew that your blade- one she had often seen dripping scarlet and gold with both blood and ichor- could also be used for such beauty?

The knife- Humanity's first true tool- capable of bringing both life and death when placed in the right hands.

Raphael turned her attention once more to the sky, losing herself to the memories of a simpler time, soothed by the shimmering starlight and the soft sonata of roses slowly being shaped from pine.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Another song spring, this one to "Starry, Starry Night" as performed by Lianne La Havas.
> 
> Beautiful song from a beautiful film about a beautiful man.
> 
> Some part of me wishes we had more time with Raphael; in Paradise Lost they seemed so appreciative of Humanity, and I could easily picture The Healer seeking temporary rest with another quiet, studious soul. And with how Raphael seemed to stick so thoroughly to Chuck's plans before Michael's tumble into the Cage, I also figure they would find commonalities in all aspects of God's design.
> 
> I hope this one came out okay; for song sprints I tend to not do a whole lot of editing- I rarely edit as it is, but sprints often never see more than the first draft.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments are love. Comments are life.


End file.
